What Nearly Happened
What Nearly Happened is a game similar to Almost. Lots of things happened that didn't happen in OTL. Some other things didn't happen. A list of PODs is below. PODs The Mormons gained independence from Mexico as Deseret. The Second Minoan Earthquake never happened, allowing the Minoans to conquer Crete and the Cyclades. Oregon becomes independent. Italy is never properly united. Germany never unites. England is divided between Wessex, London,Lancaster,Yorkshire, and Kent. Celtica consists of Scotland,Ireland,Wales,Cornwall, and Northumbria. Celtica conquers Brittany. Normandy remains independent of France. France is partitioned into Soissons, Orleans, Paris, Burgundy, Aquintaine, Navarra, and Septimania. The Balts are united under Lithuania. Volga Bulgaria remains independent. Mycenae survives as a small Peloponnesian empire. Iberia and Mauretania are conquered by Charles Martel for Christendom. The Third Crusade is successful and more Crusader states are made. Poland is a region full of proxy wars between the German states,Lithuania, and Russia. Siberia remains independent. The Chagati Khanate survives as the Kingdom of Central Asia. Byzantium breaks up peacefully. The Ottomans fail to unify Anatolia. Georgia breaks up and Armenia annexes Nagorno-Karabakh. Azerbaijan lets go of Nakhchivan. The Yuan Dynasty survives till 1800. The Yuan Dynasty splits into Southern Yuan, Ming, and Shun. In 1920, Austria and Hungary reform Austria-Hungary Bohemia and Moravia are separate. The Slav Empire is formed from Slovakia, Slovenia, Slavenia, and Moravia. The Zulu Empire survives. The Boers form the independent states of Orangia and Transvaal. Albania never becomes independent remaining part of Epirus. Appalachia is formed by Native Americans. The United States collapses in 1785. Louisana is granted independence from Spain. Portugal is conquered by Spain and becomes Iberia. Most of Portugal's colonies become independent but the Portuguese royal family flees to Brazil. Gran Columbia never collapses. California and Texas remain independent and Arizona and New Mexico declare independence. The Maya survive. Canada is more divided than OTL. All of Melanesia is conquered by Celtica. Indonesia is more divided than OTL. The Inca are conquered by the Kingdom of God. The Papal States is renamed the Kingdom of God. Bolivia is larger than OTL. Chile disintegrates into many small states. Nations The Americas North America: Cascadia/Oregon: Mayan Confederation: Mexico: California: Nevada (Autonomous Region of California): Texas: Appalachia: Iberian Florida (Iberia): Louisana: Arizona-New Mexico/New Mexican Union: The Epic Dragon Deseret: Colorado: Missouri (at war with Louisana when the game starts): Arkansas (Autonomous part of Louisana): Dakota: Quebec: Canada: Acadia: Assinboa: Russian Alaska(Russian colony): Newfoundland: New England: Pennyslvania (Includes Delaware): New Holland (New York): New Brabant(New Jersey): Virginia: Maryland: South America Brazil: Gran Columbia: Dutch Suriname: United Guyana: Inca: Patagonia: Argentina: Atacama: Chilean Confederation: Guay: Sao Paulo: Amazonia: Acre: Empire of Brazil(Brazilian Royalists): The Epic Dragon Republic of Rio(Brazilian Republicans): Greater Bolivia: Europe *Normandy: *Wessex: *Celtica: *Yorkshire: *Lancaster: *Kent: *Toulouse: *Iberia: *Austria-Hungary: *Navarra: *Paris: *Aquintaine: *Burgundy: *Soissons: *Orleans: *Lithuania: *Scandinavia: **Sweden: **Lade: **Hyderabad: **Gothenland: *Sicily: *Sardinia: *Naples: *Kingdom of God: *Tuscany: *Milan: *Venice: *Lombardy: *Piedmont: *Trentino: *Modena: *Italy: *Serbia: *Slavic Empire: **Moravia: **Slavenia: **Slovenia: **Slovakia *Volga Bulgaria: *Finland: *Lappland: *Croatia: *Bosnia: *Macedonia: *Epirus: *Thessaly: *Thrace (Byzantine Empire): *Minoan Empire: *Mycenaean Empire: *Morea: *Naxos (Vassal of Minoan Empire): *Argos: *Naupalia: *Sparta: *Podolia: *Galicia (Vassal of Lithuania): *Kievan Rus' (Restored): *North Poland: *Bavaria: *East Poland: *Prussia: *Westphalia: *Rhineland: *Silesia: *Pomerania: *West Poland: *Hanover: *Saxony: *Swabia: *Hesse: *Thuringia: *Franconia: Asia *Central Asia (Chagati Khanate): *Siberia: *Altai: *Greater Jerusalem: *Samaria: *Anatolia/Ottoman Empire: *Konya: *Ankaran Empire: *Nicaea: *Trebizond: *Sultanate of Rum in Sogut: *Cyprus: *Antioch: *Acran Empire: *Damascus: *Baghdad Caliphate: *Saudi Caliphate: *Armenia: *Abkhazia: *Colchis: *Caucasian Albania: *Caucasian Iberia: *Nejd Emirate: *Hejaz Republic: *Mecca Shariphate: *Jeddah Sultanate: *Basra Sultanate: *Republic of Kurdistan: *Persia: *Parthia: *Sikh Republic: *Celtic Tamil: *Wessexian Bengal: *Parisian Kashmir: *Celtic India: *Dutch Pakistan: *Indochina Republic: *Burgund Vietnam: *Iberian Viet Minh: *Prussian Burma: *Ming Dynasty: *Shun Dynasty: *Southern Yuan Dynasty: *Manchuria: *Japan: *Khazar Khanate: *Tartar Empire at Samarkand: *Bukharan Empire: *Sinai Republic (Egyptian Rebel Group) Africa *Celtic Egypt: *Carthage: *Kingdom of Mauretania: *Numidian Republic (West Algeria): *Norman Algeria (Normandy, consists of East Algeria): *Tripoli: *Fezzan: *Cyrenaica: *Makkura (EthiopIan Protectrate): *Iberian Nubia: *Papal Darfur: *Neapolitan East Sudan: *Austro-Hungarian South Sudan: *Angola: *Celtic South Africa: *Ethiopia: *Byzantine Sonhay: *Epirote Mali: *Hanoveran Ghana: *Dutch West Africa: *Lithuanian Guinea: *Russian Chad: *Bulgar Eritrea: *Volga Bulgar Tanganyika: *Silesian Zanzibar: *Walloon Government in exile *Flemish Government in exile *Slavic South-West Africa *Orangia *Transvaal *Zulu Empire *Minoan South-East Africa Oceania *Melanesia **Melanesian Indonesia *Westralia *Australia *Dutch New Zeeland and Tasmania *Queensland *Java **Jakarta *Dutch East Indies *Celtic Indonesia *Minoan Indonesia *Mycenaean Indonesia *Byzantine East Indies *Malaysia *Singapore (Protectrate of Melanesia) *Republic of Timor and Leste Rules No Implausibility The game starts when we have 5 players Use the Algorithm for wars (Algo is WIP) You may ask for modship (I am Head Mod). We need map makers!! The Game 1920 __FORCETOC__ Category:Map Games